It is important during surgical or emergency procedures that the wound or surgical site be maintained clean and antiseptic. Among the common techniques for maintaining a clean surgical site is to irrigate the site with an irrigation or antiseptic solution. Typically the antiseptic solution will be supplied from a reservoir through tubing to a dispensing handle which is manipulated by the surgeon or a surgical assistant. Removal of the irrigation solution as well as other fluids which may collect at the surgical site is removed by applying a suction instrument in the region to withdraw the fluids. The suction instrument may be manipulated by the surgeon or by a surgical assistant Because of the different requirement for different types of surgery there are various styles and sizes of irrigating nozzles and suction devices available For example, surgical procedures which are performed deep within a body cavity, such as deep femoral procedures, require long-tipped instruments with special tips on the end. Other types of procedures require different lengths and shapes for the irrigation and suction instruments.
The present invention relates to an improved handle which is connectable to a source of irrigation fluid as well as a suction source and which has detachable and interchangeable suction and irrigation fittings. The invention also incorporates a trigger and a non-leaking valve mechanism which throttles the outlet for the irrigation fluid to provide a flow control.